Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness
Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness is the sequel game to Pokémon Colosseum, and is one of the few Pokémon Games available for the gaming platform Nintendo Gamecube. The game continues to expand on the Shadow Pokémon storyline of Colosseum and the cruel, villainous team of scientists and researchers known as Cipher. Where as there were only 48 Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum, there are 83 of them in Pokémon XD, including Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres who replace the Legendary Beast Trio from Pokémon Colosseum: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Pokémon XD also included the infamous Shadow Lugia, aka XD001. It takes place in the Orre Region once again. Differences from Pokémon Colosseum *Instead of starting with an Umbreon at Level 26 and an Espeon at a Level 25, the player starts with an Eevee at Level 10, which can evolve later on in the game into its five evolutions. *This game includes the Legendary Birds instead of the Legendary Beasts. *The text and action boxes appear different compared to the prequel. *This game has the two earliest Generation IV Pokémon, Munchlax and Bonsly. These Pokémon are uncatchable and thus a player can't have a Bonsly or Munchlax in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, or Emerald. *The main character is named Michael. *This game features some/few Single Battles while Pokémon Colosseum mainly has Double Battles. Plot Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness starts out by showing a short scene of a boat (named S.S. Libra) caught in a strange storm at sea. This cruise ship is then attacked by an evil-looking Pokémon (Lugia), which picks up the ship and carries it all the way to the Desert. The player then controls Michael in a one-on-one battle with their Salamence against an NPC's Metagross. After the battle is over, the player finds out he was battling in a battle simulator in the Pokémon HQ Lab, a lab that the player's mother, Lily, and guardian, Professor Krane, work at. Lily asks him to go find his sister, Jovi. The player goes to Kaminko's House. After beating Kaninko's assistant in a Pokémon battle, the player finds Jovi inside the house and returns to the HQ lab. As a reward, Krane gives them the Snag Machine, which can steal Shadow Pokémon from opposing trainers so they can be purified later on. Soon after, Krane gets ambushed by a few members of Cipher, who are later revealed to be Cipher Admin Lovrina and a peon named Naps. The player defeats Naps while snagging the game's first Shadow Pokémon, a Teddiursa. The two Cipher members then kidnap Krane and fly away. Lily, knowing that the purification chamber must be completed without Krane, asks the player to go to Gateon Port to get a machine part for the chamber. Jovi also volunteers to go with the player, which Lily reluctantly allows. When they arrive, Jovi runs into a thug named Zook. Just when he is about to attack the player, a man named Mr. Verich comes and interferes. One of his right-hand men, Ardos, defeats Zook's Shadow Zangoose in one hit. The player afterward grabs the required machine part from a young man named Perr. After giving the machine part to Lily, she asks the player to go to Agate Village. There, the player meets Eagun and finds the Relic Stone, a mystical stone that can purify Shadow Pokémon. Eagun then tells the player to go to Mt. Battle and ask a man named Vander about Cipher. After the player helps Vander, they are sent to inspect an old Cipher facility to the south that has been recently used by Cipher. When the player arrives, he defeats everyone, successfully rescues Krane and returns him to the lab. After some congratulations, the player is sent to Pyrite Town to deliver a disk to Nett (and meet Bitt and Secc) that may contain information about Cipher. Upstairs in the ONBS building, Nett says it will take time to decipher the disk, so he sends the player off to a Rock Poké Spot to meet Duking. When the player helps Duking by demonstrating how to lure Pokémon during an interview, Duking gives them the location of the Oasis Poké Spot, where he then gives the location of the Cave Poké Spot. There, the player meets and battles Miror B., the former admin of Cipher, and snags his Shadow Voltorb. They accidentally leave a device that tracks Miror B.'s location. When the player returns to Pyrite, they discover that the ONBS building is taken over by Cipher. After they defeat everyone there, the Cipher agents wipe the databanks to get rid of the data, then leave. Nonetheless, Nett discovers that Cipher will attack Phenac City, and sends the player there. At Phenac City, the player makes his way to the mayor's house. Upstairs, a note is on the bed from the Mayor to Justy, telling Justy about Cipher's plan. The note appears to have been cut short. The mayor's secretary then comes up and reveals herself as a Cipher peon, whom the player defeats along with her back-up. After the player fights his way through the few remaining present Cipher peons, he challenges Cipher Admin Snattle, who reveals his plans to be the governor of Orre when the Cipher plan works. After the player defeats Snattle, the player enters the Pre-Gym and frees the innocent citizens. Later, the player is able to reach the ship which Lugia attacked at the beginning of the game. Upon exploring it, he meets three Cipher agents on the deck. One of them is Cipher Admin Gorigan, who orders his men to deal with the player as he heads back to his lair. The player defeats the Cipher peons. As the player leaves the ship, a group of Team Snagem grunts show up led by Wakim, their second-in-command, who uses his Gloom to knock the player out with Sleep Powder and steal the player's Snag Machine. When the player wakes up, the man who lives in the ship points him in the direction that the grunts went. The player follows them to the Cipher Key Lair, where he witnesses Zook defeat Biden in a Pokémon battle, after which Biden and another Snagem goon flee. He then battle and defeats Zook , though he can't snag his Shadow Zangoose right away. When they leave the lair, he receives an email from Secc who asks them to come to Pyrite Town, who, after the player explains how he lost his Snag Machine, directs him to the Outskirt Stand where a man has information for them. When he arrives and goes inside, a man named Hordel who used to work for Cipher gives the player his shadow Togepi after telling him that the Cipher Key Lair is a factory for creating Shadow Pokémon. Secc then emails the player the location of Snagem Hideout, where the player fights the Snagem thugs and eventually battles Gonzap, Snagem's Head Leader, retrieving his Snag Machine. When the player returns to the Cipher Key Lair, he defeat Zook again, this time snagging his Zangoose. The player then enters the Lair where he battles and his way to Cipher Admin Gorigan, who, when defeated, threatens to blow up the factory. He is stopped by Mr. Verich, who appears on the TV screen and reveals himself to be Grand Master Greevil, the leader of Cipher, and that XD001, Shadow Lugia, has been perfected to withstand purification. He also tells the player that his base is on Citadark Isle. The TV then turns off, and Gorigan flees. When the player returns to the lair's entrance, he hears that Miror B. and his goons stole a Shadow Dragonite from the lair. The player then heads to Gateon Port, where Makan reveals that the Robo Kyogre machine from Kaminko's House is finished and will take the player to Citadark Isle. When the player arrives at Citadark Isle, and fights and snags their way through many Cipher peons and admins until he reaches Greevil himself, who plans to have an army of Shadow Pokémon. He then orders the Shadow Lugia to attack the player, at which point he can snag it with a Master Ball. Greevil will then battle the player with his team of all Shadow Pokémon, all of which which the players snatches. Greevil is crushed and dejected as his son Ardos enters the room. He recommends destroying the entire island with the player still on it. He has a helicopter ready for their escape, but Greevil's other son, Eldes, appears, ashamed of Ardos. Eldes urges Greevil not to destroy the island. Eldes says that Greevil cannot take over the world simply by using strong Pokémon, pointing to Michael as an example. Eldes offers his hand to Greevil to stand again and regain some dignity, which Greevil accepts. Eldes then takes the player aside and thanks him for ending this nightmare. He looks forward to battling him in the future, but not as enemies. Suddenly, the storm around Citadark Isle breaks, and, when the player returns to the Pokémon HQ Lab, there is a huge celebration in his honor. The game saves, and the credits roll. When the save file is reloaded, the player wakes up in their bedroom at the Pokémon HQ Lab and goes outside to battle Eagun, who invites the player to the Orre Colosseum. At this point, the player can purify Shadow Lugia and go to catch the last Shadow Pokémon from Miror B. The player snags the Shadow Dragonite and defeats him. Shadow Pokémon List *Teddiursa *Poochyena *Ledyba *Houndour *Baltoy *Spheal *Mareep *Gulpin *Seedot *Spinarak *Numel *Carvanha *Shroomish *Delcatty *Voltorb *Makuhita *Vulpix *Duskull *Ralts *Mawile *Snorunt *Pineco *Natu *Roselia *Meowth *Swinub *Spearow *Grimer *Seel *Lunatone *Zangoose *Nosepass *Paras *Growlithe *Shellder *Beedrill *Pidgeotto *Tangela *Butterfree *Magneton *Venomoth *Weepinbell *Arbok *Primeape *Hypno *Raticate *Golduck *Sableye *Dodrio *Farfetch'd *Altaria *Kangaskhan *Banette *Magmar *Pinsir *Magcargo *Rapidash *Hitmonchan *Hitmonlee *Lickitung *Scyther *Chansey *Solrock *Starmie *Electabuzz *Swellow *Snorlax *Poliwrath *Mr. Mime *Dugtrio *Manectric *Salamence *Marowak *Lapras *Lugia *Zapdos *Moltres *Articuno *Tauros *Rhydon *Exeggutor *Dragonite *Togepi Trivia *"XD", the title of the game, stands for "E'x'''tra '''D'imension". *XD is named after XD001, or Shadow Lugia. *This game was released one year after Pokémon Colosseum. *Many Pokémon obtainable in this game have moves that are otherwise unobtainable. For instance, there is a Paras that knows Sleep Powder, a Blissey that knows Reflect, a Machamp that knows Swords Dance, an Anorith that knows Waterfall, a Metang that knows Iron Defense (this Metang is Level 39 even though it can't learn it until Level 44), an Articuno that knows Sheer Cold (this Articuno is Level 64 even though it can't learn it until Level 85) and a Skarmory that knows Hyper Beam. es:Pokémon XD: Tempestad oscura Category:Generation III Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness